


Боль во спасение

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: Джон не знает, сколько времени уже провел в камере, но ему на это наплевать. Они с Шерлоком никогда не умели разговаривать прямо обо всем, что происходило между ними все эти годы. Он не жалеет ни о чем, кроме потерянного времени. Счастье освобождения от иллюзий и вранья несправедливо недооценивают, думает Джон, гадая, вернут ли ему его браунинг. Если, конечно, его планируют освободить. // Посттретьсезонье (почти)





	Боль во спасение

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> Примечания автора:  
АУ по отношению к событиям после рукопожатия главных героев в 3 серии 3 сезона.  
Вдохновение в финале: Boyz II Men - End of the road
> 
> Работа опубликована также на https://ficbook.net/readfic/6816449/

Взлетно-посадочная полоса напоминает пустыню — настолько там безветренно и, кажется, бесшумно. Вот-вот могут покатиться колтуны, как когда-то в Афганистане. И плевать, что здесь полно зелени, чистое небо над головой, в котором мелькают редкие перистые облака и птицы, а не вражеские снаряды. В душе у Джона Уотсона бушует настоящая война. Пострашнее той, с которой ему посчастливилось вернуться живым несколько лет — всего несколько лет! — назад, а кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Безветрие и какая-то неестественная, удушающая тишина вокруг вот-вот грозятся поглотить доктора, прежде чем он навсегда простится с человеком, переменившим его судьбу, _спасшим_ его жизнь. Конечно, пространство вокруг наполнено привычным шумом аэропорта, но сознание уступает место тишине. Мир будто замер в ожидании конца. Конца эпохи. Конца его личной вселенной.

— Скорее всего, это наш последний разговор с Джоном Уотсоном. Не могли бы вы оставить нас на минуту? — прорывается сквозь шум крови в ушах его голос. И Джон вспоминает, что они здесь не одни. Его брат, охрана. Мэри.

— Такие вот дела, — автоматически произносит Джон, замечая удивленное выражение лица Майкрофта в ответ на вполне логичную просьбу младшего брата, и останавливается на расстоянии полутора метров от друга. Подходить ближе _опасно_. Он не знает, на чем остановить взгляд, смотреть на него прямо — _невыносимо_.

— Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс.

— Что? — не понимает Джон.

— Мое полное имя. Вы же выбираете имя для ребенка?

Ребенок. Уотсон надеется, что его смех может сойти за реакцию на шутку, а вовсе не напоминает горькую гримасу сожаления.

— Мы делали УЗИ, похоже, это девочка.

— О, ну что ж…

Оба, они оба не могут смотреть друг на друга больше пары секунд, постоянно блуждая взглядом по территории аэропорта. Уотсон хотел бы не понимать, что означает поведение Холмса, но беда была в том, что он _понимает_.

— Знаешь, я не могу придумать, что сказать, — каким-то образом язык самовольно озвучивает мысли.

— Ну да, я тоже, — глядя себе по ноги, соглашается тот. — _Я тоже_.

— Игра окончена, это все, — _слишком поздно, Шерлок!_

— Игра не бывает окончена, Джон! — возмущенно возражает он. — Просто на поле выходят новые игроки, увы. Неважно, восточный ветер заберет нас всех.

— Что это?

— Сказка, которую брат рассказывал мне в детстве. Восточный ветер — ужасная сила, сметающая все на своем пути. Он выискивает ничтожных и сдувает их с земли. Речь шла обо мне.

— Класс, — с нотками сарказма отзывается Джон. Боже, а он еще задавался вопросом, почему Шерлок был именно таким, каким он был.

— Да, добрый у меня братец, — кивает он, и Джон не может разобрать, пытается ли он шутить, чтобы рассмешить его, или в нем вдруг заговорила детская обида на старшего.

— Так, что с тобой будет? — через силу, но Джону удается задать этот вопрос спокойно. Он пытался выяснить это у Майкрофта, но не добился ничего вразумительного. — Куда тебя отправляют?

— На какое-то задание в Восточную Европу.

— Надолго? — осторожно уточняет он.

— На полгода. Брат так полагает. А он не ошибается, — после секундной паузы, отвечает Шерлок, глядя куда-то поверх его головы и прикусывая губы, как будто боится сказать лишнего.

«Полгода?»

— А что потом?

— Кто знает? — отвечает Холмс, на мгновение взглянув на него, и тут же переводя полный боли взгляд куда-то вдаль.

Джон едва не теряет над собой контроль, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, стискивая челюсти, чтобы удержать при себе все, что сейчас лежит у него на душе. Он едва может удержаться на месте, чтобы не броситься с кулаками на охрану, на самого Майкрофта, только чтобы помешать этому. Он видит сожаление в глазах Холмса, и этого ему достаточно для безошибочных выводов.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, Джон, — резко меняет тот тему, и Джон с трудом заставляет себя слушать его. — Давно хотел и никак не получалось. Я не уверен, что мы еще увидимся, так что, пожалуй, все-таки скажу.

Джон смотрит на него, почти не дыша. Неужели он правда скажет то, что на самом деле должен сейчас сказать? Как не умереть на месте? Как жить с этим и понимать, что во всем, что произошло, ты виноват сам? Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, видят все, не нуждаясь в словах, но и замолчать — тоже выше их сил. Джон ясно видит, как Шерлок нервничает и собирается с духом, прежде чем быстро проговорить:

— Шерлок — это женское имя.

Джон ничего не может поделать и просто смеется, пытаясь не отпустить самоконтроль и не дать волю чувствам. Он бросает взгляд на Шерлока, видит его грустную, но удовлетворенную улыбку.

— Ну, нет. Мы не станем называть дочь в твою честь, — меньше всего ему хочется говорить о своей жене и своем будущем ребенке от этой женщины. Даже если бы они ждали мальчика, он никогда бы не назвал ребенка _его_ именем.

— Стоило попытаться, — пожимает тот плечами, шуточно хмуря брови, и добавляет: — А я думал, _получится_.

«Боже, Шерлок, я тоже думал, что у меня _получится_. Но я _тоже_ не могу»

Джон понимает, что вся эта бессмысленная болтовня и хождение вокруг да около — только для того, чтобы попытаться сказать то, что действительно они должны были сказать. И не смогли.

Улыбки быстро гаснут, и Джон почти физически чувствует, как Земля начинает уходить у него из-под ног. Дышать становится все труднее, невидимый маятник отсчитывает последние секунды наедине с этим человеком. Он видит, будто в замедленной съемке, как Шерлок снимает перчатку с правой руки и протягивает ее к нему.

— Это были самые лучшие времена, Джон, — тихо говорит Шерлок, заставляя себя взглянуть в его глаза.

Семь секунд. Ровно семь секунд Джон смотрит на его протянутую руку, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и когда он, наконец, поднимает свою и пожимает ее, у него уже есть решение. И плевать на все. Сейчас или _никогда_.

Ровно два вдоха, перед тем как Джон крепче сжимает его руку, притягивая к себе.

— Джон? — Шерлок поднимает на него непонимающий, но наконец-то _живой_ взгляд.

— Ты собираешься умереть еще раз, — Джон впивается в него жестким взглядом. — Не позволю.

— Джон, что ты… — Шерлок не успевает закончить вопрос, потому что доктор выхватывает свой браунинг, с которым в последние полгода практически не расстается, и стреляет.

От звука выстрела разлетаются несколько просочившихся на территорию воздушной гавани птиц, рукопожатие распадается, Шерлок падает на колени, прижимая руку к раненной ноге, и через мгновение в его глазах вспыхивает понимание и _благодарность_, он пытается улыбаться сквозь боль, и его лицо видит только Джон. Доктор Джон Уотсон.

— Потрудись изобразить обморок, у тебя это хорошо получается, — успевает сказать Джон, прежде чем подбежавшие люди Майкрофта заламывают ему руки и уводят в черную машину. Сложно поверить, что с момента рукопожатия проходит не больше пятнадцати секунд.

Шерлок выполняет просьбу Джона, и старательно изображая беспамятство, пока люди Майкрофта несут его к другой машине, чтобы отвезти в больницу. Он ясно слышит крики Мэри, и почти равнодушный ответ Майкрофта:

— Не сейчас, миссис Уотсон, я пришлю за вами другую машину.

_К черту миссис Уотсон._

  
\---

В камере холодно. Но Джон чувствует себя неуместно счастливым, как последний идиот, расхаживая по ее периметру. Он не знает, сколько точно времени уже провел здесь — день или два, но ему на это наплевать. Они с Шерлоком никогда не умели разговаривать прямо обо всем, что происходило между ними все эти годы. Он не жалеет ни о чем, кроме потерянного времени. И даже возмущенное и понимающее лицо Майкрофта не портит его настроения. Счастье освобождения от иллюзий и вранья несправедливо недооценивают.

Видит Бог, он пытался вытравить из себя эти _неуместные_ чувства, признаться в которых стыдился даже себе, не переставая в то же время чувствовать себя последним трусом. Даже стоя у трапа самолета, он смотрел на него и ощущал полное бессилие что-то изменить. Или хотя бы сказать ему то, о чем должен был сказать в тот самый памятный вечер в ресторане у Анджело. Тогда, поддавшись неконтролируемому и несвойственному ему порыву, он попытался прощупать почву, но наткнулся на стену безразличия и поклялся себе выбросить эти мысли из головы. Он так привык врать себе, что в какой-то момент почти сам поверил в эту ложь. Чем больше он прилюдно отрицал сам факт своей бисексуальности, тем крепче становилась вера в созданную им же самим иллюзию. Но правда была в том, что он слишком рано сдался, даже не попытавшись завоевать его сердце, хотя тот предельно ясно обозначил свою ориентацию.

Если бы он заранее обдумывал то, что сделал в аэропорту, он мог на это и не решиться. Потому что причинить боль Шерлоку означало причинить ее самому себе. Но только не в этом случае. Что бы дальше ни решили сделать с ним самим, ему было плевать. Спонтанность и эффект неожиданности для всех сыграли свою роль, и он _успел_. Он грамотно все рассчитал, пуля прошла навылет, Шерлок проведет какое-то время в больнице, но, по крайней мере, в таком состоянии, с раненной ногой его никуда не отправят, ни на какое спецзадание, с которого не возвращаются.

Тогда, на крыше госпиталя святого Варфоломея, он, стоя внизу, с замиранием сердца смотрел на долговязую фигуру на самом краю крыши здания и не верил, не хотел верить, что Шерлок решится покончить с собой. А сейчас он знал, что теперь все по-настоящему, и что у Шерлока нет выхода, и собственное бессилие убивало.

Годы отрицания, тяжесть принятия, долгожданное видимое смирение и, как гром среди ясного неба — его воскрешение слились в один взрывоопасный коктейль в душе Уотсона. Благословение и проклятие, запечатленные в одном единственном, дорогом лице в очках и с нарисованными тушью усами. Не один месяц Джон ругал себя за свое поведение тем вечером, когда Шерлок появился в ресторане посреди их с Мэри помолвки. Но таким агрессивным образом из него выплескивались долгие двадцать четыре месяца ада, попыток начать заново жить и не последовать за ним. Но вот он оказался живым, он совершил чудо, о котором тот так просил его, стоя у его мнимой могилы.

Шерлок вновь ворвался в его жизнь, когда он уже не надеялся произнести это имя снова. Имя-приговор недостатку смелости перед собой и общественным мнением. Но вот он стоял перед ним, и, боже, он снова мог вздохнуть полной грудью, вспомнить, что все эти годы этот человек был его кислородом, но это осознание пришло лишь с горьким привкусом крови и потери. Теперь он снова мог дышать и чувствовать себя живым. Только он не использовал ни один из шансов по-настоящему с ним объясниться. Конечно, большую часть времени поведение самого Шерлока к этому не располагало, но именно за это он его и любил. За то, что он не был похож ни на кого. И, несмотря ни на что, Джон сумел рассмотреть в его поступках взаимность, в которую было невозможно поверить. Однако это была та реальность, которую они по недоразумению именовали «дружбой».

Джон почти ненавидел себя за то, что отменить помолвку и свадьбу ему тоже не хватило смелости. Эта женщина чуть снова не отняла у него Шерлока. Ему стоило раньше рассмотреть в ней ту, кем она являлась на самом деле. У него в ушах звенели ее возмущенные слова перед тем, как его запихнули в машину: «Значит, таков твой _выбор_, Джон?!». Да, именно таков был его выбор с самого начала. Он мог бы испытывать угрызения совести перед ней, если бы она не успела натворить всего того, что натворила. Если бы она не оказалась наемной убийцей, если бы не лгала ему о своем прошлом. Он мог бы положить всему этому конец гораздо раньше, если бы Шерлок не убедил его помириться с ней. Почему, почему он всегда слушает его? Конечно, он знал, чем тот руководствовался. И ненавидел себя за то, что ничего не чувствует к своему будущему ребенку, который не был виноват в том, какими оказались его родители.

Он помнит ее ожесточившееся лицо, в выражении которого не осталось и доли ее маски дружелюбия, перед ним снова стоял спецагент, безжалостный и оскорбленный. Разумеется, она поняла все правильно. Поэтому было неудивительно, что за прошедшие два дня она ни разу его не навестила. Мэри умеет быть очень настойчивой, когда чего-то хочет. Вывод прост: она не сочла это нужным.

Джон устало опускается на койку, хотя спать не может. Пару раз за все проведенное в камере время он смог задремать, и сейчас он думает, что сойдет с ума, если продолжит мерить шагами это замкнутое пространство. Он не притронулся к завтраку, обед ему не приносили, и аппетита по-прежнему нет. Он знает, что не причинил серьезного вреда Шерлоку, но все равно не может перестать думать о том, как он там, зная, как тот ненавидит больницы.

Вдруг что-то щелкает. Джон не сразу понимает, что открылась одна из железных решетчатых дверей. Он слышит шаги двух человек и какой-то глухой стук, напоминающий тот, который он издавал, когда пользовался тростью. В голове появляется немыслимая догадка.

«Не может быть»

Наконец, показывается охранник с ключами, а за ним — Шерлок Холмс, в неизменном костюме, пальто и шарфе. Он заметно хромает на левую ногу, но удержать равновесие ему помогает трость. Их взгляды встречаются сквозь прутья решетки еще до того, как открывается дверь в камеру, и Джон медленно поднимается со своего места.

— Недолго, мистер Холмс, — напоминает охранник, перед тем, как уйти.

Шерлок кивает, не сводя глаз с Джона, и заходит в камеру. Им хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять, а точнее — окончательно признать то, что между ними происходит. Шерлок подходит ближе, отбрасывает трость и, игнорируя хромоту, лишь слегка морща лоб от боли, в пару шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние. Они обнимают друг друга так крепко, будто это последнее, что связывает обоих с жизнью.

— Ты удрал из больницы? — немного отстраняется Джон, не убирая рук с его спины и не в силах скрыть улыбку.

— Глупый вопрос, Джон, — тихо смеется Шерлок. — По-моему, это очевидно.

— Я должен был это предвидеть.

— Вот именно.

— Как ты попал сюда?

— Должен признать, есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы иметь определенное родство с британским правительством, — самодовольно улыбается ему Холмс.

— Не представляешь, как я этому рад, — тихо признается Джон, с трудом отводя взгляд от его губ. — Как твоя нога?

— Заживет, — отмахивается Шерлок.

— Ты делаешь перевязки?

— Конечно, доктор.

Они стоят так, не размыкая объятий, целую минуту, прежде чем Шерлок нарушает воцарившуюся тишину.

— Теперь каждый из четы Уотсонов всадил в меня пулю, — тихо усмехается он.

— Прости, это единственное, что я мог сделать, чтобы не потерять тебя. Опять.

Шерлок медленно убирает руки с его плеч, осторожно берет его лицо в ладони, всматриваясь в темные синие глаза, и накрывает его губы своими. Поцелуй выходит мягким, долгим, влажным и горьким.

— Спасибо, — горячо шепчет он, отстраняясь, чтобы сказать это, не открывая глаз и прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Джона. — Ты спас мне жизнь. Снова. Как в первый день и множество раз после этого.

— Ты понимаешь, что мы сейчас делаем? — почти задыхаясь от водоворота нахлынувших чувств, спрашивает Джон.

— Разумеется, — их губы по-прежнему разделяют считанные сантиметры. — Сжигаем мосты в прошлое.

— О, боже, — выдыхает Джон и целует его так, будто это последний поцелуй в его жизни, цепляясь руками за его пальто, зарываясь в отросшие кудри, прижимая его все ближе, иррационально боясь выпустить из объятий. Кажется, если это произойдет, Шерлок исчезнет, превратится в галлюцинацию на почве голода и изоляции — настолько невероятным кажется ему все происходящее. Думать об этом и переживать оказывается очень разными, несравнимыми вещами.

— Тебя же никогда не интересовали такие вещи, — улыбается Джон, между их губами — не больше пары десятков миллиметров.

— Все изменилось, — губы обдает жарким дыханием.

— Давно?

— Еще до миссии Мориарти.

— И ты был слишком горд, чтобы признать это.

— Да, был идиотом.

Джон горько улыбается, но улыбка быстро гаснет, и он широко распахивает глаза, глядя на Шерлока.

— Как ты выдержал мою свадьбу?

— Честно? Не представляю, Джон, — вздыхает Шерлок, зажмуривая глаза, когда Джон начинает невесомо перебирать его локоны. — Возможно, это заслуга никотиновых пластырей. Пяти.

— Я думал, это игра моего больного воображения, твое состояние, — признается Джон, несмело проводя по его щеке рукой, и Шерлок отзывается на это прикосновение, прижимаясь к ней.

— Нет, я правда был на грани.

Джон вспоминает о наркопритоне, в котором нашел его после медового месяца, но решает сейчас об этом не упоминать.

— Даже Мэри говорила, что ты боишься нашей свадьбы.

— Это правда, ничего в жизни так не боялся, не считая событий в тот день, когда мне пришлось прыгнуть. Но даже полет с четвертого этажа не был так страшен.

— И ты не спрашиваешь, зачем я женился?

— Я когда-нибудь задавал бессмысленные вопросы? — Шерлок открывает глаза и встречается взглядом с Джоном.

— Бессмысленные?

— Я не мог требовать от тебя ничего после того, что сделал. Ты ничего не знал, ты планировал свадьбу до моего возвращения, не ожидая его, и не мог все отменить. Хотя, могу предположить, что месяц назад ты об этом пожалел, — пытается шутить Шерлок, но полуулыбка не задерживается на его лице.

— Да, Шерлок, я пожалел. Но тогда я просто пытался выживать. Чтобы не наплевать на все и не броситься следом за тобой.

— Джон, — Шерлок вновь обнимает его, игнорируя нарастающую ноющую боль в ноге. — Прости меня, мне так жаль. Но я действительно не мог тебе рассказать.

— Ты уже извинялся, — Джон незаметно вдыхает неповторимый запах этого мужчины.

— Этого всегда будет недостаточно, — возражает Шерлок, прижимаясь носом к его шее.

— Зато я знаю, чего будет достаточно, — замечает Джон.

— Чего? — Шерлок отстраняется, чтобы снова окунуться в синий взгляд.

— Скажи это.

— Сантименты, — пытается отшутиться Шерлок, но Джон вцепляется в ворот его пальто и притягивает к себе.

— Я жду.

— Я люблю тебя, — уже всерьез тихо говорит Шерлок, и это признание бежит по венам Джона, как наркотик.

— Скажи еще раз.

— Я тебя люблю, Джон Уотсон.

Ответным признанием служит горячий поцелуй. Джон целует и целует этот потрясающий рот и сходит с ума. Он не может поверить в то, что услышал это от Шерлока-я-высокоактивный-социопат-Холмса.

— Кхм-кхм, — раздается из-за решетки вежливое покашливание. — Мистер Холмс, время. Мне не нужны проблемы.

Шерлок с видимой неохотой отрывается от губ Джона, не оборачиваясь давая знак подождать. Несколько мгновений они смотрят друг на друга и улыбаются. Просто улыбаются, как обыкновенные влюбленные.

— Еще пара-тройка дней, Джон, — Шерлок еще раз легко касается его губ, — и ты выйдешь отсюда.

— Мне бы твой оптимизм, — усмехается Джон, пытаясь припомнить, сколько лет по текущему уголовному кодексу дают за покушение.

— Сомневаетесь во мне, доктор? — Шерлок шутливо скрещивает руки и напускает на себя обиженный вид.

— Никогда.

— Тогда до встречи через три дня, — еще один поцелуй на прощание.

Джон неохотно выпускает его руку из своей и наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола отброшенную трость. Джон окликает Шерлока, когда тот, взяв ее, вышел из камеры, а охранник вновь запер дверь.

— Да? — оборачивается тот.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — тихо признается Джон, хватаясь обеими руками за решетку.

— Я знаю, — Шерлок не может и не хочет скрыть счастливой улыбки. Сжав на прощание руку Джона, он покидает участок. Он не он, если Джону посмеют что-нибудь предъявить.

  
\---

Спустя два часа Джон лежит на койке и просто смотрит в потолок, машинально обводя указательным пальцем правой руки свои губы, и не замечает, как начинает улыбаться. Боже, все действительно оказалось так просто, и сделай они оба этот шаг раньше, сколько неприятностей могли бы обойти их стороной? С другой стороны, про себя усмехается Джон, Шерлок Холмс — человек, который всегда с завидной легкостью и упорством находит проблемы во всем их разнообразии, а Джон Уотсон — тот, кто без сомнений следует за ним, во что бы тот ни ввязывался. Они идеально подходят друг другу.

Шерлок сказал правду тем вечером на Бейкер-стрит: Джон подсел на определенный образ жизни, и в погоне за адреналином мог натворить все, что угодно. Порой забывая, кто был истинной причиной его ломки. И ради кого он, очертя голову, бросался в рукопашную с головорезами, наемными убийцами, преступниками разных мастей. Только чтобы защитить, уберечь, прикрыть одного безбашенного детектива. Если все складывалось не очень удачно — оказать помощь, зашить рану, отвадить Лестрейда с его расспросами, несколько раз удавалось даже вынудить уйти Майкрофта, когда атмосфера между братьями накалялась до предела.

Возможно, Джон и не верил, что может получить за «покушение» реальный срок, но в том, что Майкрофт ему этого не спустит, он не сомневался. Как бы там ни было, все прекрасно поняли, зачем он сделал то, что сделал. Но, по крайней мере, Шерлок сейчас на свободе, а не в изоляторе, где провел несколько дней до запланированного, но, к счастью, не состоявшегося отъезда. Значит, все идет правильно.

Струна напряжения постепенно ослабевает, благодаря чему у Джона, наконец, получается задремать, когда внимание его вновь привлекает шум. Он распахивает глаза и резко садится. Шаги, которые следуют за звуком открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, ему знакомы, и это не Шерлок.

Долго теряться в догадках ему не приходится, поскольку через несколько секунд он уже может видеть Майкрофта Холмса, который впервые, кажется, появился где-то без своего неизменного зонта-трости.

— Майкрофт, — кивает ему Джон, вставая и по привычке по-солдатски выпрямляя спину.

— _Доктор_ Уотсон, — губы старшего Холмса кривятся в подобии улыбки, в то время как он жестом отпускает охранника и входит в камеру. Когда они остаются наедине, он вновь заговаривает: — Я вас недооценивал, Джон. Я обязан был предусмотреть подобный вариант.

— Полагаю, мы оба знаем, почему…

— Естественно. Меня интересует не это.

— Что же тогда?

— Думаю, что не ошибусь, если скажу, что мой брат уже был здесь.

— Не ошибетесь. Шерлок действительно приходил сюда несколько часов назад, — спокойно соглашается Джон и вновь садится. Он не чувствует угрозы, только настороженность.

— Каковы ваши планы?

— Кроме того, чтобы выйти отсюда? — усмехается Уотсон.

— Обойдемся без банальностей, доктор Уотсон, — Холмс-старший осматривается по сторонам, скользя взглядом по хмурым стенам и убогой обстановке, и еле уловимо морщит нос.

— В таком случае, вы понимаете, что если… _как только_ я выйду отсюда, в первую очередь я намерен расставить все точки над i в личных вопросах.

— Полагаю, что понимаю, о чем идет речь.

— Тем лучше. Вы просили без банальностей. Я намерен разойтись с женой. Не сразу, разумеется, поскольку сейчас она находится в положении. Но этот вопрос для меня решенный.

— Причина?

— Шерлок Холмс. Такая причина вас устраивает?

— Главное, чтобы она устраивала вас.

— Вне всяких сомнений.

Майкрофт удовлетворенно усмехается, поскольку и не ожидал услышать ничего иного.

_Днем ранее в больнице_

«— Почему на меня напялили эту дрянь? — Шерлок лежит на кровати и с отвращением осматривает надетую на него больничную сорочку. — Я в ней похож на пациента сумасшедшего дома.

— Возможно, _доктор знал_, что делал.

Фраза звучит двусмысленно, но не для Шерлока, который прекрасно понимает вложенный в нее подтекст и бросает острый взгляд на брата.

— Да, в отличие от некоторых, — ворчит он, оставляет в покое сорочку и откидывается на подушку, не сводя критического взгляда с перебинтованной левой ноги.

Майкрофт вздыхает и опускается на стул.

— Полагаю, теперь ты счастлив.

Шерлок делает вид, что не слушает его.

— Такой риск, и все ради «высокоактивного социопата», я ничего не перепутал? — Холмс-старший опирается руками о ручку зонта.

— Ты знаешь, почему он так поступил, Майкрофт, — Шерлок резко вскидывает голову. — Не вздумай закрыть его за «покушение», которого не было. Иначе я выкраду его оттуда лично, а ты об этом даже не узнаешь.

— И что же мистер Уотсон сделал с моим нелюдимым младшим братом?

— Полюбил, быть может? — без прежней спеси отвечает Шерлок, отводя взгляд, и сам пытается поверить в сказанное, несмотря на очевидные доводы в пользу этой версии. В нем все еще жив страх совершить одну их самых ужасных ошибок в своей жизни, и уверенность вселяют только последние слова Мэри, сказанные Джону перед тем, как его увозят.

Майкрофт от неожиданности даже забывает следить за выражением лица, позволяя удивлению прорваться на него яркой эмоцией, почти как в тот момент, когда Шерлок попросил оставить их с Джоном наедине перед посадкой на самолет. Он с самого начала видел их обоих насквозь, убеждался в этом раз за разом, предлагая Шерлоку очередную сигарету, лишь бы хоть на йоту облегчить его переживания. Вечер после свадьбы Джона и Мэри, вечер Рождества, когда его брат самолично подтолкнул доктора к примирению с супругой. Вечер, когда Шерлок сидел в квартире в темноте и сходил с ума, из последних сил борясь с желанием вогнать в вену иглу. Всех случаев и не перечесть. Но он никогда не думал, что Шерлок осмелится признать то, что происходит между ним и его блоггером на протяжении нескольких лет, и так явно ответит ему взаимностью. Он скорее мог ожидать от него, что тот вцепится в ярлык их дружбы и своей асексуальности, чем признает очевидное — единственная вещь, очевидность которой он разглядел не сразу.

— Должен сказать, интересные у Уотсонов понятия о любви. Стреляют ради любви, предают ради любви. Убивают ради любви.

— Не называй ее _Уотсон_, — грубо перебивает его младший.

— Она _пока еще_ его жена, Шерлок, — любезно напоминает Майкрофт.

— _При мне_ не называй, — цедит он сквозь зубы, отворачиваясь от брата.

— Странно слышать это от тебя, братец мой. Учитывая, сколько всего ты сделал, чтобы они были _счастливы_, — последнее слово он выплевывает с презрением.

Шерлок молчит, не желая обсуждать это с братом.

— Мы все еще можем ее использовать. И еще мы можем ускорить их развод.

— Я уже сказал нет. Никто не в праве решать за Джона.

— Что ж, если ты уверен, — сдается Майкрофт. — В любом случае, ты не можешь просто взять и уйти из больницы. Тебе нужен врач.

— Он у меня есть, — ворчливо отзывается Шерлок, игнорируя первую часть сказанного.

Майкрофт закатывает глаза в ответ на острый многозначительный взгляд младшего брата, после чего поднимается и выходит из палаты.

_Странно_, повторяет про себя Шерлок, который вновь укладывается поудобнее, как только остается один, и закрывает глаза. Ничего странного».

— Мне понадобится дня три, чтобы уладить формальности и подготовить почву для «отсутствия состава преступления», если вы понимаете, о чем идет речь.

— Конечно. Спасибо, Майкрофт.

— Что ж, — после небольшой паузы, во время которой старший Холмс смотрит на Джона взглядом, значение которого тот не может определить, он делает шаг к выходу из камеры, — тогда до скорой встречи. Советую воспользоваться этой вынужденной изоляцией и еще раз все обдумать. И выспаться, набраться сил, с моим братом покой — это последнее, что вас ждет. Впрочем, вам это известно лучше моего.

— Я сделал свой выбор.

— Тем лучше для вас. Всего доброго.

— Майкрофт, — останавливает его Джон.

— Да, Джон?

— Я хочу попросить у вас прощения за то, что мне пришлось сделать. Поверьте, я не видел другого выхода, иначе ни за что не причинил бы боль Шерлоку. Я не гений, как ваш брат, и даже сейчас ничего другого не приходит мне в голову.

— Что вы, — с понимающей улыбкой прерывает его тот, — едва ли пулевое ранение способно нанести его здоровью больший вред, чем наркотики. С этим можно жить, доктор Уотсон. Гораздо _дольше_ шести месяцев. До встречи.

Эти слова, сказанные с такой искренней благодарностью, еще долго звучат в ушах Джона после ухода Майкрофта Холмса, пока он тщетно пытается успокоить дыхание. Он осознает, что Шерлок действительно прощался с ним навсегда. И еще он понимает, что не задал Холмсу-старшему главный вопрос: что ждет Шерлока после выздоровления?

  
\---

Шерлок нервно мечется по гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б и не находит себе места. Во-первых, рядом все еще нет Джона, а с момента их встречи, кажется, прошла целая вечность, а не двое суток, за которые он почти не сомкнул глаз. Рана на ноге все еще беспокоит его, но он не в состоянии бездействовать, потому что происходящее не укладывается ни в какие логические рамки.

В день, когда он самовольно покинул госпиталь, на всех телеканалах страны появилось видео, где Джеймс Мориарти с издевкой вопрошает: «Соскучились по мне?». Как это возможно? Он сам видел, как тот застрелился, обмануть его он не мог, но что происходит, понять не получается, и Шерлок злится. Он падает в свое кресло, расправляет надетый поверх домашних штанов и футболки бежевый халат, складывает ладони в молитвенном жесте и пытается думать. Ничто так не выводит его из себя, как отсутствие ответов. Джон всегда был его путеводным маяком, и его отсутствие, особенно в свете последних произошедших между ними событий, теперь раздражает еще больше, мешая сосредоточиться.

Шерлок прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в мыслях о том, кто составляет его мир. Джон. Он тоже не выдержал, в самый последний момент он решился, когда Шерлок уже не надеялся на признание. А это было именно оно. Замерло в глубине его глаз и разнеслось по аэродрому звуком выстрела. Шерлок не смог внятно выразить все, что было у него на душе, как-то облечь в слова эти невероятные чувства, которые Уотсон пробудил в нем. Даже в последнюю встречу у него не хватило смелости, а когда стало ясно, что и Джон либо не готов озвучить, либо вообще их не испытывает, он снова удивил его, как всегда. Джон Уотсон, его свет и путеводный маяк.

Оказалось, что за всеми его попытками через шутку выйти на самую важную тему, Джон сумел услышать невысказанное, и это поражает. Он хотел признаться ему, но единственное, что ему удалось — это услышать смех Джона Уотсона. Воспоминание, которое он надеялся лелеять до конца немногочисленных дней, которые, как он думал, у него оставались. Вместо этого он получил исполнение своего самого заветного желания.  
Будь он проклят, если не использует этот последний шанс правильно. Он никогда больше не отпустит Джона от себя.

Он не может простить себе, что во время их первого расследования, выслеживая таксиста в ресторане, он не смог признаться себе в том, что никогда не встречал никого похожего на Джона, что он очаровал его с первой встречи, хотя он не подал вида. Он мечтал снова оказаться в том дне, в ресторане Анджело, и ответить на вопрос Джона о наличии у него «дружка» иначе. Только идиот мог не заметить, что именно в тот вечер Джон был в нем заинтересован. Но после его холодного ответа тот бросился в бесконечный омут сменяющихся подружек, более не делая никаких попыток спросить снова. А Шерлоку бы очень хотелось, чтобы он вновь задал ему этот вопрос. До того, как в его жизни появилась Мэри Морстен.

Сейчас, спустя время, ему кажется, что самым идеальным периодом для второй попытки для них обоих было время, когда в их жизни присутствовала Ирэн Адлер. Именно тогда Джон, сам того не замечая, начал по-настоящему ревновать его к ней, к этой женщине, которой Шерлок посмел увлечься. Да, он правда ей увлекся, но это была мимолетная заинтересованность, замешанная на восхищении ее умом и изворотливостью, но дальше этого никогда бы ничего не зашло, потому что Шерлок никогда не был натуралом. Как не был он и социопатом, просто жизнь слишком рано научила его держать любые свои чувства и эмоции при себе. Он так увлекся выстраиванием стен вокруг себя, что до появления Джона и не подозревал, чего лишил себя своими собственными руками. Но и это понимание не уберегло его от массы последующих ошибок.

Ему была приятна ревность Джона, он даже иногда не мог отказать себе в удовольствии вызывать ее в нем намеренно, чтобы прощупать почву и либо дождаться от Джона повторных шагов навстречу, либо набраться храбрости и сделать это самому. Однако в тот день, когда Ирэн Адлер решила «воскреснуть», на той заброшенной электростанции он, кажется, окончательно похоронил свои надежды в недрах чертогов и сердца после того, как услышал: Джон не приемлет ни малейших намеков на свою бисексуальность в целом и на чувства к нему, Шерлоку Холмсу, в частности. Уже много позже он, находясь далеко от Британии и перебирая в голове воспоминания о том дне, почти возненавидит себя за то, что не понял тогда очевидного: яростное отрицание Джона было замешано не на его незаинтересованности в нем, а на страхе снова быть отвергнутым.

Финальный выстрел в его сердце Джон, сам того не подозревая, сделал в тот день, когда пригласил его стать шафером на собственной свадьбе. Он назвал его лучшим другом. _Всего лишь_ лучшим другом. Шерлок старался убедить себя в том, что в этом не было ничего удивительного, что надеяться ему не на что с того самого дня, когда они с братом прорабатывали план ликвидации сети Мориарти и его «гибели». Он вообще должен быть благодарен Джону за то, что тот вновь захотел с ним разговаривать после двух лет кошмара, в котором тот оказался по его милости.

Шерлок вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку кресла, не открывая глаз. Понятно все было давно, но именно тот момент, в кухне и с кофе с глазом в кружке в его руках, стал переломным, будто окончательно отсекая их от прежней жизни. Шерлок хорошо помнит, как не мог произнести ни слова, просто стоял и смотрел на него, ощущая, как по кухне поползла невидимая трещина, оставляя их по разные стороны пропасти.

Свадьба Джона Уотсона и Мэри Морстен стала, пожалуй, самым кошмарным днем его жизни. С утра тон настроению задала миссис Хадсон, причитая о грядущих переменах, будто сам он не понимал, что это конец. Каждое ее слово было как лимонная кислота на свежую рану. Титанических усилий ему стоило держать лицо, но она обо всем знала, и это удручало еще больше, если это было возможно. Все обо всем знали с самого начала, все видели их насквозь, и тем болезненнее были все эти скользкие намеки об их отношениях. Даже Джанин, зная их несколько часов, сделала безошибочный вывод. После церемонии, когда он делал ей характеристику всех гостей мужского пола, только чтобы занять голову чем-то кроме мыслей о Джоне, она умудрилась наступить на его больную мозоль в ответ на безобидный с первого взгляда вопрос:

_— Любите раскрывать преступления?_

_— А что, есть вакансия?_

Даже если бы Шерлок попытался скрыть неконтролируемый взгляд, брошенный на Джона, который в тот момент говорил с майором Шолто, у него все равно бы ничего не вышло.

«Нет, Джанин, для тебя вакансии нет. Это место навсегда принадлежит только Джону»

Шерлок изо всех сил борется с желанием достать заначку из турецкого башмака и закурить. Но его останавливает то, что Джону это не понравится.

Но как же он сам ревновал его к Шолто! Хоть это и было глупо, но он не привык, чтобы Джон смотрел с таким восхищением и уважением на кого-то кроме него. Тогда же и Мэри постаралась его задеть, она не была дурой и тоже смогла разглядеть в их с Джоном отношениях кое-что помимо дружбы.

«Ни вы, ни я не были бы первыми»

Она старалась его поддеть, ей тоже совершенно справедливо двигала ревность. Как и самим Холмсом по отношению к ней. Он вспоминает, как они с Джоном наблюдали за гвардейцем, сидя на скамейке. Разговор не клеился, и когда Джон начал говорить о том, как изменила его жизнь невеста, Шерлок просто незаметно сбежал. Он чувствовал, что если промедлит, то сделает то, за что Джон его возненавидит. А еще он не мог продолжать слушать о роли Мэри в жизни Джона.  
О мальчишнике вспоминать почти физически больно, даже после их встречи в тюрьме, потому что, если он и мог постараться вернуть Джона, то только тогда, когда он был в игривом настроении и делал шутливые намеки, но дальше них дело не пошло, потому что Шерлок считал себя не в праве саботировать решение Джона жениться, а сам Уотсон был слишком благороден, чтобы оставить женщину накануне свадьбы. И оба они не были уверены друг в друге.  
Шерлок отчаянно пытался верить, что Джон будет счастлив, а он сам не должен вмешиваться в его жизнь. Он полагал, что если Джон что-то и чувствовал к нему до его «смерти», то теперь это безвозвратно ушло, осталось в прошлом, похоронено на кладбище в пустой могиле с надписью «Шерлок Холмс».

В свою речь шафера Шерлок постарался вложить всю свою любовь, на которую только был способен — то немногое, что у него оставалось. Только так он мог признаться Джону в любви в призрачной надежде, что это поможет ему пережить все происходящее. На долю секунды ему даже показалось, что Джон его понял. Одному богу известно, если он существует, как не хотелось ему прерывать объятья с Джоном, когда тот его обнял. Но потом праздник продолжился, Джон вновь сел рядом с женой, и глупая надежда на невозможное вновь погасла. Он был благодарен убийце, который пробрался на праздник. Если бы не это внеплановое расследование, он бы точно сошел с ума.

Понимание о беременности Мэри окончательно подкосило его и без того шаткое душевное равновесие, и он объявил об этом новобрачным с плохо скрываемой злостью на самого себя за свою слабость, за свои чувства, но эмоция быстро сменилась грустью, когда он взглянул в глаза Джона. Тот тоже отреагировал бурно и нервно, но в тот момент Шерлока больше заинтересовал живейший испуг Мэри. К несчастью, причину он выяснит позже, а тогда ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как оставить их танцевать и удалиться. В голову пришла шальная мысль отвлечься на Джанин, но и ей, даже ей он оказался не нужен, поскольку она уже нашла себе кавалера на этот вечер — одного из тех, кого он успел продедуцировать утром. Не то чтобы он всерьез собирался об этом переживать, но факт остается фактом. Что ж, вырывается тяжелый вздох, он сам сделал для этого все возможное.

Как и в случае с Джоном. Во всем и всегда он был виноват сам.

Эту же мысль вперемешку с сочувствием он прочел во взгляде брата, который уже ждал его у ресторана рядом с машиной с правительственными номерами. Когда Шерлок подошел к нему, тот просто предложил ему сигарету, закуривая свою. Все так же, не произнося ни слова, как в тот тихий темный вечер на Бейкер-стрит после помолвки Джона.

Зачем с утра он набрал номер Майкрофта? От беспомощности, которая его злила. Этот костюм, надетый на праздник чужого счастья, душил его, он ненавидел в себе эту слабость. Казалось, что весь мир сговорился уничтожить его. Нет, не так, как угрожал Джеймс Мориарти. Гораздо изощреннее, вбивая под ногти иглы осознания того, что он с каждой секундой теряет единственного человека, которого любит в этой жизни. И ничего не может с этим сделать, потому что это — «конец эпохи».

«Я предупреждал: только не впутывайся», вновь слышит Шерлок слова брата в своей голове. Да, предупреждал. Это было сразу после возвращения из Сербии. Майкрофт в тот вечер пришел без приглашения. Не задавая вопросов, он сел в кресло напротив сидящего в темноте брата. Он не требовал объяснений. Всегда видел его насквозь. В тишине они провели около двух часов. Свет в комнату падал лишь от фонаря через окно и с лестницы, но это не помешало брату рассмотреть на его лице разбитые губу и нос. Молчание Майкрофта не было упреком. В нем слышалось сочувствие. От этого Шерлок внутри разваливался на части.

Последующее дело Магнуссена, с которым к нему обратилась леди Смолвуд, отчасти стало для Шерлока спасением от поглощающего душу хаоса в отсутствии Джона. Майкрофт догадывался, что Шерлок после свадьбы Уотсонов вернется к наркотикам, а дело — лишь жалкий повод, оправдание для сломленного человека. Он уцепился за благородное оправдание — ради дела — и бросился в опасный, но некогда привычный омут наркотиков, только чтобы хоть немного облегчить свое состояние, чтобы перестать каждой клеточкой чувствовать бессмысленность и жестокость этой жизни. И прекратить думать о том, как Джон Уотсон проводит свой медовый месяц.

Снова провалиться в наркотический бред он отчаянно мечтал в Рождество, во время разговора Джона с Мэри, к которому сам и подтолкнул его, убедил, что им нужно помириться. Он верил, что Джон любит эту женщину, а размолвка причиняет ему боль.  
Он пообещал Уотсону больше никогда не притрагиваться к наркотикам и слово держал. Майкрофт, как обычно, предложил ему сигарету, заведя разговор о задании в Восточной Европе. Тогда это казалось пустой болтовней, но уже спустя несколько часов перспектива выбора без выбора стала реальностью. Шерлок до сих пор не мог простить себе, что сделал ставки на существование у Магнуссена архивной комнаты, надеясь, что ему не придется прибегнуть к запасному плану. Впрочем, жизнь без Джона уже не представляла для него прежней ценности.

«Так, хватит!», приказывает себе Шерлок и распахивает глаза. Он напоминает себе, что все это уже неважно, все это не имеет значения. Каким бы невероятным это не казалось, но Джон решил быть с ним, наплевав на все! Даже не зная пока того, о чем еще предстоит ему рассказать.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Шерлок не слышит шагов на лестнице. Но уже через пару секунд он вздрагивает, когда в проеме только что распахнувшейся двери он видит Джона. Привычного, немного взъерошенного, улыбающегося почти счастливой улыбкой.

— Джон? — от удивления Шерлок не двигается ровно две секунды, после чего вскакивает, забыв о раненной ноге, которая тут же напоминает о себе тупой болью, вынуждая замереть возле камина.

— Тихо-тихо, осторожнее, — Джон проходит в квартиру, закрывает за собой дверь, продолжая тепло улыбаться, пока Шерлок все же подходит к нему. — Привет.

— Джон, — тихо выдыхает Шерлок, не переставая скользить по нему взглядом. Он осознает, что чувствует смущение и несвойственную робость от абсурдной мысли, что за эти два дня он мог изменить свое решение.

Джон видит это сомнение, промелькнувшее на его лице, и улыбается еще шире, заглядывая в глаза.

— О, иди сюда, — он притягивает его к себе и тут же впивается в его губы поцелуем, попутно прижимая Шерлока к стене, впитывая удивленный вдох. Напор тут же сменяется нежными объятьями, пока Джон срывает с губ Шерлока несдерживаемые стоны, покрывая его шею невесомыми поцелуями.

Спустя несколько минут Шерлок все же находит в себе силы спросить:

— Но как? Тебя же должны были выпустить…

— Завтра, — кивает Джон, кладя ладони на его плечи. — Но твой брат на самом деле всемогущ. Постарайся с ним не ссориться, — усмехается он, наслаждаясь теплой ответной улыбкой.

— Это будет трудно, — в шутку ворчит Шерлок, несмело обнимая Джона за талию, пытаясь поверить, что теперь ему это позволено.

— Как твоя нога? — теперь серьезно спрашивает Джон.

— Угрозы для жизни нет, — пробует отмахнуться Холмс.

— Шерлок, — настаивает тот.

— Терпимо. Все не имеет значения. Главное — что ты снова дома.

— И ты, — кивает Джон и вновь целует эти губы, будто созданные специально для того, чтобы сводить его с ума.

Не прерывая поцелуй, Шерлок ласково проводит руками по спине Джона и нежно сжимает ладонь на его шее, наслаждаясь ощущением бьющегося под кожей пульса. Шерлок думает, что это одна из лучших вещей в этой жизни.

— Джон… — выдыхает Шерлок, когда поцелуй прерывается, и губы Джона вновь начинают покрывать невесомыми поцелуями его шею. — Как же я ненавижу себя за то, что просто не подошел к тебе в тот день в ресторане, пока ты сидел один. Вместо того чтобы устраивать этот цирк, пока…

Джон отстраняется, накрывает его рот ладонью и качает головой.

— Не хочу ни о чем думать сейчас, и говорить тоже не хочу, у нас будет для этого все время мира, — на этих словах он скользит рукой в черные волосы и склоняет к себе голову Шерлока, чтобы вновь утянуть его в фантастический поцелуй, способный вывести из равновесия гениальный мозг, отправляя на вынужденную передышку.

Шерлок отвечает на все ласки с жаром, который даже не подозревал в себе. Нетерпеливые объятья и ненасытные поцелуи не позволяют им дольше оставаться в коридоре, и уже меньше чем через минуту они оказываются в спальне Холмса. Джон по дороге успевает стянуть с Шерлока халат, а тот с него — куртку, забывая их на полу и не беспокоясь об этом.

Повалив Шерлока на кровать, Джон ловко сбрасывает с себя пиджак и нависает над почти любовником, впитывая темно-синим взглядом каждую черточку родного лица, с грустью отмечает появившиеся не так давно морщинки, эти невозможные губы и неповторимые глаза, которые не раз заставали его врасплох во время _той_ их жизни.

— Не верится просто, — усмехается Джон, пока Шерлок скользит руками со своими длинными изящными пальцами по его груди, норовя поскорее расстегнуть рубашку.

— Аналогично, я боюсь очнуться и понять, что это галлюцинации из-за наркотиков, — признается Шерлок, отводя взгляд. Он просто не имел права так терять контроль над собой после отъезда Джона в свадебное путешествие. К счастью, в первый раз его нашли люди Майкрофта, во второй — что было более досадно — Джон. Но он ведь действительно работал под прикрытием…

— Прекрати думать об этом, это осталось в прошлом, — Джон помнит, как его нервы были на грани, когда, пытаясь помочь соседке найти сына в том наркопритоне, он обнаружил там Шерлока. Он был зол на него, на себя, на свою жизнь. Его не было всего месяц, и вот что его отсутствие сделало с его лучшим другом. Еще он злился, потому что понимал, что не должен был так скучать по нему и думать о нем в свой медовый месяц больше, чем о жене.  
Джон, не справляясь с искушением, припадает губами к соблазнительной родинке на шее Шерлока и наслаждается сорвавшимся с его губ стоном.

Шерлок уже скользит руками по его груди, словно прикасается к святыне и не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Он уже не пытается контролировать дыхание, все, что ему нужно — прикосновения этого человека, почувствовать его всего, каждой клеточкой тела. Он улыбается на удивленный вдох, когда решается прижать Джона к себе, и сам впивается в его губы глубоким поцелуем, зарываясь в его волосы и ощущая их общее возбуждение.

— Добрый день, — раздается ехидный голос из коридора, заставляя их разорвать поцелуй.

Шерлок злобно роняет голову на кровать и чертыхается, что не может не заставить Джона улыбнуться. Впрочем, чувства партнера тот разделяет: он, конечно, благодарен Майкрофту Холмсу, но видеть его именно сейчас далеко не лучшая перспектива, особенно по сравнению с тем занятием, от которого он их оторвал. Джон с неохотой скатывается с Шерлока и поднимается, помогая тому встать, помня о раненной ноге.

— О, вы здесь, — елейно улыбается Холмс-старший, когда мужчины выходят из спальни: Джон старается сохранять нейтральное выражение лица в провальных попытках застегнуть рубашку, в то время как Шерлок готов метать в брата гром и молнии одним взглядом. — Не помешал? — иронично интересуется политик.

— Догадайся! — сквозь зубы цедит взъерошенный Шерлок, бросая взгляд на Джона, который решает оставить попытки застегнуться: в конце концов, было бы, перед кем притворяться, будто они только что чинили кондиционер.

Майкрофт тактично старается смотреть только на их лица, избегая бросать взгляд ниже пояса.

— Дорогой брат, не знал, что тебе уже разрешили физические нагрузки.

— Майкрофт, — уже почти рычит Шерлок, чьи щеки заливает легкий румянец, такой заметный на светлой коже.

— Ничего личного, — кивает он Джону. — Просто я полагал, что на повестке дня есть кое-что посерьезнее, разве не так, Шерлок?

Джон хмурится и переводит настороженный взгляд на Шерлока. Который раздраженно вздыхает и нехотя идет к столу, где стоит ноутбук. Несколько кликов мышкой, и вот они втроем смотрят на короткий видеоролик с Джеймсом Мориарти в главной роли.

«Соскучились по мне?»

— Что это такое?! — восклицает Джон, чувствуя, как внутри начинает закручиваться нехороший узел. Он слишком хорошо понимает, чем может обернуться для них обоих возвращение этого мерзавца с того света.

— Он мертв, — категорично и жестко отрезает Шерлок дальнейшие пререкания.

— Но если ты смог подделать свою смерть, то и он бы тоже смог! — повышает голос Джон, в упор глядя на Шерлока. Он хорошо помнит, как ребусы этого злодея-консультанта приводили Шерлока в восторг, и как высоко он отзывался о его интеллекте.

— Джон, я не сумасшедший! Он застрелился у меня на глазах, пустил себе пулю в рот и украсил крышу Бартса содержимым своей черепной коробки! Это был Мориарти! Джеймс Мориарти мертв! — почти кричит Шерлок, выходя из себя и делая несколько шагов к окну, поворачиваясь ко всем спиной. Он всегда злится, когда не может раскрыть дело, а это может стать одним из самых загадочных в его карьере.

Следует пауза, во время которой Джон сначала гипнотизирует спину Шерлока, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, потом переводит взгляд на бесстрастное лицо Майкрофта. Тот кривит губы и безэмоционально говорит:

— Ты всегда любил загадки, братец. Предоставлю тебе решить и эту.

— А потом? — неожиданно глухо уточняет Шерлок, и Джон замечает, как опустились его плечи.

— Кто знает? — философски отвечает Холмс-старший и, кивнув Джону, покидает квартиру 221Б.

Джон несколько секунд смотрит на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, потом глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, и подходит к Шерлоку, останавливаясь у него за спиной.

— Каков план?

— Понятия не имею, — отзывается Холмс и поворачивается к Джону. Тот сразу отмечает весь его поникший вид и потухший взгляд, и это ему очень не нравится.

— Что с тем заданием в Восточной Европе? — осторожно задает Джон вопрос, который мучает его все эти дни, с самого момента прощания перед несостоявшейся ссылкой друга.

— Я все еще убийца, — тихо говорит Шерлок, отводя взгляд, не в силах смотреть в синеву его глаз.

— Как и я, — парирует Джон.

— Об этом никто не знает.

— Почти никто, — поправляет Уотсон.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я расскажу Лестрейду, кто на самом деле ликвидировал кэбмена? — губы Шерлока трогает легкая улыбка.

— Думаю, в этом нет необходимости. Готов поспорить, что он знает об этом с того самого вечера.

— Он не пойдет против нас.

— Он нет, но леди Смолвуд? Я искренне не понимаю ее решения отправить тебя на это задание в Восточную Европу, ведь именно из-за Магнуссена ее горячо любимый муж покончил с собой!

— Не она одна принимала решение, — туманно отвечает Шерлок, вновь пряча взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Джон разворачивает его голову к себе, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза. — Шерлок?

— Решающее слово было за Майкрофтом, — признается он, прикрывая глаза.

Джон не верит своим ушам.

— Что?! Он же твой родной брат! Как это вообще возможно?!

— Я поддержал это решение, Джон, — так же тихо продолжает Шерлок, ненавидя себя за то, что должен сказать. — Это лучше, чем провести остаток дней за решеткой.

— Пассивное самоубийство? — угрожающе тихо уточняет Уотсон, нервы которого уже на пределе. — Потрясающе.

— Джон? — Шерлок выглядит растерянным, он не планировал, что ему придется обсуждать этот вопрос с Джоном, и в очередной раз ошибся.

Уотсон отворачивается от него, незаметно для себя сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и выходит на кухню, делая вид, что собирается поставить чайник.

— Джон, — Шерлок идет за ним, но тот не отвечает, открывая воду и наполняя чайник водой.

— Джон! — уже громче обращается к нему Шерлок. — Джон, прости. Я… — за этими словами следует глубокий вдох. — Я не знал.

Джон молчит еще с минуту, в течение которой повисшую на кухне тишину нарушает лишь шум воды в раковине. Он изо всех сил пытается контролировать себя, чтобы не сорваться, вспоминая все, что ему пришлось пережить три года назад, когда этот гений «покончил с собой» на его глазах. Он пытается взять себя в руки, но не справляется.

Джон закрывает воду, швыряет переполненный чайник в раковину, разворачивается к Шерлоку, хватая его за грудки, сгребая в кулаки мягкую ткань его домашней футболки.

— Не знал?! ТЫ не знал? — шипит он, впиваясь в него взглядом. — У тебя еще поворачивается язык заявлять это? А расскажи-ка, кто все это устроил? Кто заставлял тебя убивать Чарльза Магнуссена?

— Я счел это единственным приемлемым выходом, — отвечает Шерлок, кладя свои руки поверх рук Джона.

— Приемлемым выходом?! Даже сейчас твоя жизнь висит на волоске, ты в шаге от верной смерти на этом задании, которое, как я понял, никто не отменял, и ты говоришь «приемлемым»?!

— Только так я мог защитить твою семью, — Шерлок тяжело дышит, Джон чувствует, как стучит его пульс, но не может отвести взгляд от зеленых глаз. — Защитить тебя. Он знал о том, кто убил кэбмена. У меня не было выхода.

— Что?

— Он… приходил ко мне в больницу после ранения. И сказал об этом.

С секунду Джон продолжает напряженно смотреть на него, после чего впивается в его губы яростным поцелуем. Невыносимый, невозможный, непредсказуемый. Любимый. Он раз за разом доказывал ему свою любовь, но он предпочитал этого не понимать, запрещал себе осознать и посмотреть правде в глаза.

Шерлок с жаром и каким-то отчаянием отвечает на поцелуй, его руки скользят по его спине, пробираются под рубашку и дарят нежные прикосновения изящных пальцев к коже, вызывая волну мурашек по всему телу.  
Джон прерывает поцелуй, только чтобы вернуть своего любимого детектива обратно в спальню, где он бережно укладывает его на постель, стянув футболку и избавив того от пижамных штанов. Какие-то секунды он просто смотрит на него и поражается, как мог столько лет убеждать себя в том, что не любит этого потрясающего во всех смыслах человека. Когда его одежда тоже оказывается на полу, он осторожно нависает над Шерлоком, смотрит ему в глаза и просто тонет в своем счастье.

— Начнем все сначала, — тихо говорит он, нежно убирая со лба Шерлока непослушный темный локон. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Мне нужны прикосновения, — также тихо отвечает тот, почти невесомо поглаживая ладонями его спину и поясницу. — Пожалуйста.

— Да, — Джон медленно ложится на него, начиная покрывать невесомыми и неспешными поцелуями его лицо и шею, пальцами перебирая его волосы.

Шерлок целомудренно обнимает его, не касаясь ягодиц, наслаждается долгожданным единением, почти боясь дышать. У Джона щемит сердце, стоит ему на мгновение взглянуть в полные доверия глаза.

Их ласки одновременно нежные и страстные. Джон выцеловывает влажную дорожку на шее любовника, спускается ниже, ласкает грудь и почти невесомо касается шрама, оставленного его ненормальной женой.

— Никогда не прощу ее. Она чуть не отняла у меня тебя.

— А у меня она тебя забрала. Но я сам во всем виноват.

Джон не знает, что сказать на это, просто продолжает прикосновениями убеждать его в том, что теперь все будет иначе.

— Мы оба наделали столько ошибок, но все это в прошлом, я с тобой, и никогда больше тебя не оставлю, — Джон вновь добирается до соблазнительных, уже раскрасневшихся губ, и наслаждается тем, как на его ласки отзывается тело Шерлока.

— Джон, — голос Шерлока звучит на грани шепота, пока его руки спускаются ниже, добираясь до ягодиц партнера.

— Я здесь, я всегда буду здесь, — обещает тот.

— Хочу с тобой… всего, — выдыхает Шерлок, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Пожалуйста, Джон. Я нуждаюсь в тебе, как в кислороде.

— Боже, я тоже, — теперь их поцелуй жаждущий, нежные ласки сменяются лихорадочными, во время которых на них вовсе не остается предметов одежды.

— Ммм, — Шерлок не может сдержать стон, когда между ними не остается никаких преград, он чувствует возбуждение Джона собственным, и думает, что может умереть от избытка чувств, испытать которые, как он считал раньше, был не способен. Окончательно самообладание он теряет, когда Джон начинает двигаться, и от интимности момента у него кружится голова.

— Мм, никогда не делал это с мужчиной, — признается Джон, наслаждаясь видом растрепанного под ним Шерлока с раскрасневшимся лицом.

— Мне нравится, — выдыхает тот. — Продолжай…

— А ты? — Джон намеренно останавливается, что буквально сводит Шерлока с ума.

— Что?

— Что насчет тебя?

— Никого и никогда до этого момента. Джон, продолжай, пожалуйста…

— Не может быть, — Джон недоверчиво смотрит на Шерлока. — Неужели Джанин и Ирэн…

Вместо ответа Шерлок притягивает его голову к себе и жадно целует.

— Никто, кроме тебя.

— Ладно, — неуверенно кивает Джон, — так… чего ты хочешь?

— Я уже сказал. Всего.

— У меня не было времени заскочить в аптеку…

— Верхний ящик.

— Ты серьезно?! — у Джона вырывается смешок.

— И поторопись, — ворчит Холмс, намеренно ерзая под ним так, чтобы у Джона пропало всякое желание пререкаться.

Это действует, и вот тот уже держит в руках лубрикант.

— Ладно, я никогда этого не делал, но теорию знаю.

— Естественно, ты же доктор, — ворчит Шерлок.

— Разговорчики в строю, — смеется Джон и привстает.

Следующие несколько минут он растягивает Шерлока, боясь причинить ему боль, хотя тот недвусмысленно между стонами пытается убедить его, что все в порядке. Наконец, Джон щедро смазывает член лубрикантом и к неистовому удовольствию Шерлока начинает в него входить. Джон старается двигаться медленно, хотя дается ему это с трудом, чем пользуется Шерлок, толкаясь навстречу. Они стонут в унисон, когда Джон полностью входит в него, и несколько мгновений наслаждаются этим единением, тяжело дыша.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Джон.

— Все прекрасно, — выдыхает Шерлок, — но лучше поторопись, я долго не продержусь.

Джон усмехается, но начинает осторожно двигаться, понимая, что первый раз всегда доставляет дискомфорт.

Шерлок же почти не замечает этого дискомфорта, потому что все его мысли заняты осознанием происходящего. Он уже не надеялся, что сбудется эта самая заветная его мечта, хранившаяся в Чертогах Разума за семью печатями столько лет. Чувствовать Джона в себе, в центре своего существа кажется ему самой фантастической вещью в мире.

Джон постепенно ускоряет темп, жарко впивается в его губы, ловя очередной стон, жадно целует шею, и это заставляет любовника выгибаться под ним, комкая простыню. Все, о чем он может думать, это то, что он любит этого человека и ненавидит себя за то, что столько времени пытался убедить себя в том, что хочет в этой жизни совершенно другого. Он искал себя в многочисленных подружках, а самый необходимый человек все это время был рядом с ним. Чертовски умный, обаятельный, красивый, невыносимый, с отвратительным характером и нулевым понятием о приличиях, <i>мужчина</i>, но он тот, кого выбрало его сердце с самых первых мгновений.

Наконец, толчки становятся более хаотичными, стоны звучат громче, и они кончают с разницей в минуту. Джон лежит на Шерлоке, пытаясь прийти в себя. Шерлок улыбается и нежно оглаживает его спину руками.

— Фантастика, — Джон трется носом о его щеку.

— Мне всегда было приятно это слышать, но этот раз — особенный.

— О, заткнись, — Джон вновь целует его, медленно, почти лениво. — Как ты?

— Наконец-то, — улыбается Шерлок, прикрыв глаза. — Так давно мечтал об этом, и не верил, что это окажется возможным между нами.

— Я тоже. Тем не менее, вот мы, — Джон приподнимается и ложится рядом. — Такие, какие есть. Отрицать что-либо было глупо с самого начала.

— Джон, — Шерлок вдруг перекатывается на него. — Я давно отчаянно и безнадежно в тебя влюблен. Прошу, дай мне шанс доказать тебе это.

— В этом нет необходимости, ты делал это множество раз, а я просто был не готов разрешить себе понять это, — грустно улыбается он, беря его лицо в ладони. — Я знаю о снайперах, и теперь знаю об угрозах Магнуссена. Ты сделал для меня больше, чем любой живущий на земле человек для своего любимого.

— Ты говорил с Майкрофтом? — глаза Шерлока прищуриваются.

— Да, после освобождения. Как бы иначе я узнал? За полгода, что я жил здесь после покушения Мэри на тебя, мы с тобой обсуждали только Магнуссена и меню на ужин, — Джон вспоминает эти месяцы общения, полные взаимной неловкости, и тут же старается прогнать эти мысли. — Почему ты сразу мне все не рассказал?

— На самом деле, я хотел. В одной из тех закусочных, где мы оказались после ресторана, но разговор не задался. Я в тот вечер сказал правду: не одну сотню раз мне хотелось набрать твой номер, чтобы просто услышать твой голос, убедиться, что ты жив. Но я не мог. Это было слишком опасно. Все это время твоя жизнь была под угрозой. Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе столько боли, но это было необходимо.

— Хорошо, но после того вечера ты не пытался начать разговор.

— Ты был очень не в духе. Я не хотел, чтобы ты воспринял это как давление, а после стало не до этого, — после небольшой паузы отвечает Шерлок и садится, повернувшись к Джону спиной.

Джон хочет что-то сказать, но видит шрамы на спине Шерлока, которые тот привез из Восточной Европы, и у него перехватывает дыхание.

— О, Боже… Шерлок… — Джон невесомо касается одного из них, но тут же убирает руку, видя, как напряглись плечи Шерлока.

— Все уже в порядке, — глухо отзывается он.

— Очень не похоже, что они собирались оставлять тебя в живых.

— Да, это правда. Я провалил последнее задание. Если бы Майкрофт не успел вовремя…

Джон обхватывает его за плечи и тянет на себя, вынуждая лечь, и обнимает его поперек груди.

— Шерлок, почему? Хорошо, в тот день ты не мог не разыграть этой сцены самоубийства, но позже? Почему ты не дал мне знать, что жив? Почему влез в это в одиночку? Ты же знал, что это смертельный риск.

— Я спасал твою жизнь. Они следили за тобой, люди Мориарти. Я рискнул бы кем угодно, только не тобой. У меня не было выбора. Я хотел разобраться во всем и вернуться _домой_.

— И вернулся. Только…

— Да. Только опоздал.

— Как бы мне хотелось вырвать эти страницы из своей жизни. Женитьба на ней была очередным самообманом. Попыткой сбежать от себя. Я убеждал себя в том, что хочу спокойной, нормальной, скучной и предсказуемой жизни, в то время как на самом деле я хотел снова быть с тобой, — Джон вспоминает, как наутро после мальчишника сидел на кухне у миссис Хадсон и боролся с тошнотой. На самом деле его мутило не от похмелья и завтрака, а от ее разговоров о его грядущей семейной жизни. Но признаться себе в этом означало признать, что он собирается совершить самую большую ошибку в жизни, поэтому оставалось только убеждать себя в том, что все идет так, как должно. — Сначала это казалось неосуществимым, ведь я считал тебя мертвым. Но потом… Я должен был отменить проклятую свадьбу. Мое стремление к нормальности затмило мне глаза, и я даже не видел, на ком собираюсь жениться.

— Она хорошо притворялась, так что не вини себя, — Шерлок водит рукой по обнимающей его руке Джона.

— Знаешь, — Джон помолчал. — А ведь Магнуссен ошибся. Он полагал, что моей болевой точкой является Мэри, но это не так. Это всегда был ты, Шерлок. Поэтому я был так зол, что ты снова подписал себе смертный приговор.

— Как я уже сказал, я хотел сохранить твою спокойную жизнь, твою семью.

— И, как и в прошлый раз, забыл подумать о себе.

— Я разучился. Очень давно. И все, что я делал, начиная с крыши Бартса…

— Ты делал ради меня, и задолго до нее.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. Ты нужен мне больше, чем можешь себе представить.

Джон склоняется над ним, чтобы вновь поцеловать. Он вдруг понимает, что больше не может сдерживаться. Поцелуи этого мужчины уже успели превратиться в его личный наркотик.

— Все-таки, мы фантастические придурки, — отрываясь от его губ, говорит Джон. — Потерять столько времени…

— Я дважды пытался объясниться с тобой, но… не смог, — вздыхает Шерлок.

— У самолета я тебя, наконец, понял. Именно поэтому решился сделать то, что сделал. А первый раз был?..

— Да, именно тогда.

— Мне не показалось. Значит, я не спятил.

— Определенно нет.

— Знаешь, о чем я думал, когда считал, что мы вот-вот взорвемся вместе с Парламентом в том вагоне под землей?

Шерлок приподнимается, чтобы видеть его глаза.

— О чем?

— Как рассказать тебе о своих чувствах. Но я в очередной раз не смог сделать этот шаг.

— Но все, что ты сказал, было очень важно для меня.

— Да, ты настоящий засранец, что вынудил меня на это, — Джон слегка тянет его за волосы. — Но, ты получил ответ на свой вопрос, заданный на следующий день после нашего знакомства.

— «О чем бы ты думал, если бы умирал?»

— Да. Ты услышал ответ. Я думал о тебе. Но решиться ни на что не смог, даже в этой ситуации мне казалось это неправильным, тем более, после…

— Ты уже был помолвлен, да.

— Самое нелепое из всего, что я делал.

— Не считая вторжения в Афганистан? — усмехается Холмс и трется носом о его плечо, что вызывает смех Джона, крепче обнимающего его.

Четверть часа проходит в тишине, нарушаемой только шорохом постельного белья и дыханием двоих.

— Шерлок, — Джон не может заставить себя выпустить его из объятий, но следы их недавнего занятия уже начинают причинять неудобства. — Может, сходим в душ, а потом закажем еды в том китайском ресторане?

— Ммм, — Шерлок уже перевернулся так, чтобы можно удобно устроиться на груди Джона и не двигаться с места как минимум сотню лет.

— Кстати, для девственника ты слишком потрясающе целуешься. В чем подвох? — шутливо нахмурился Джон.

— Салфетки.

— Что салфетки?

— «Лебедь или сиднейская опера».

— Боже, ты серьезно? — Джон почти смеется, не в силах поверить в услышанное. — Ты учился целоваться на Ютубе?!

— Предпочитаешь, чтобы я практиковался на Андерсоне? — фыркает Шерлок. — И предупреждая следующий вопрос: лубрикант и презервативы я тоже заказал по интернету. Хотя, я заметил, что последними ты предпочел не пользоваться.

— Ох, ну я…

— Я был вовсе не против, — Шерлок легко касается губами его шеи, отчего Джон вдыхает чуть резче обычного. — Я проверялся, я чист.

— Как и я, я врач.

— Вот именно, — Шерлок обнимает его за плечи и медленно выдыхает.

Несколько минут проходят в тишине.

— Шерлок, что же нам делать?

— О чем ты?

— О тебе, этом новом деле и твоем будущем.

— Не самая приятная тема для беседы, когда я лежу в постели и обнимаю тебя, — ворчливо отзывается Шерлок. — А также потому, что я не представляю, что это все значит.

— Давай раскроем дело и спасем тебя? — говорит Джон, прерывая вновь повисшую паузу.

— Ты уже это сделал, — Шерлок целует его плечо, и Джон улыбается на это проявление нежности.

— Это больше похоже на отсрочку, — вздыхает он, вновь зарываясь в кудри любовника. — Но я верю в Шерлока Холмса, — добавляет он и вновь целует любимые губы.

Шерлок улыбается и его объятья становятся еще крепче.

  
\---

— За эти пару дней я соскучился по нормальному чаю. И этому дому. И по тебе.

Джон только что вышел из душа, где побывал после Шерлока, и теперь сидит на кухне в джинсах и в его футболке и с удовольствием пьет заваренный им чай. — Ты заказал еду?

— Да, должны доставить в течение часа, — Шерлок, вновь одетый в пижаму и халат, осторожно опускается на стул, что не может не вызвать в Джоне чувства самодовольства. — Знаешь, я тоже так скучал по тебе, что даже однажды назвал Молли твоим именем.

Джон чуть не подавился чаем.

— Что?! Когда это было?

— Я тебе не рассказывал. Это было в октябре, сразу после моего возвращения. После… нашей ссоры. Помнишь дело скелета? Лестрейду оно показалось занятным, как и мне. В тот день моим ассистентом была Молли.

Джон сочувствующе улыбается ему.

— Твой голос буквально звучал у меня в голове, комментируя мои выводы или поднятый воротник. Мне не хватало тебя.

— До помутнения рассудка?

— Гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Джон перегибается через стол, чтобы дотянуться за очередным поцелуем.

— И все-таки воротник ты поднимаешь.

— Я так не делаю!

— Делаешь!

Они смотрят друг на друга и вдруг начинают смеяться, почти так же беззаботно, как в самом начале.

— Так что, ты… собираешься встретиться с ней? — осторожно спрашивает Шерлок. — Она была очень зла в аэропорту.

— Еще бы. Какая-то часть меня испытывает угрызения совести, но на самом деле я бы с радостью сейчас поехал в мэрию разводиться, только это не законно, потому что она беременна.

— Ребенок не от тебя! — выпаливает Шерлок и отводит взгляд.

— Что? — Джон резко ставит чашку на стол и смотрит на Шерлока в упор.

— Прости.

— Откуда и как давно ты знаешь?

— Дня два. Извини, я не знал, как тебе сказать.

— Ну конечно! — нервно огрызается Джон и встает, не в силах сидеть на месте.

— Джон, ты не просто дело, ты моя жизнь.

Джон вздыхает и снова садится, накрывая его руку своей.

— Извини. Просто, как это возможно?

— Ну, по этой части ты у нас специалист.

— Шерлок!

— Просто констатация! — Шерлок поднимает руки в примирительном жесте.

— Может, ты еще знаешь, кто настоящий отец? — уточняет Джон, ощущая немыслимое облегчение от новости, которая, в теории, должна была его расстроить.

— Да.

— Почему я не удивлен? — закатывает Джон глаза. — Так кто?

— Это Дэвид, друг Мэри, он был на вашей свадьбе. Других подозреваемых у меня нет.

— Быть отцом — это не преступление, Шерлок, — вздыхает Джон.

— Зато быть лгуньей и наемной убийцей — да, — парирует тот. — Как я уже сказал, ты — не дело, а Мэри _Морстен_ — да.

— Что ж, это тоже объясняет, почему она ни разу меня не навестила. Не то чтобы я жаждал ее видеть. Что еще тебе известно?

— За три дня до моего, к счастью, не состоявшегося отъезда, она делала тест ДНК. Результат не в твою пользу. Поэтому она и вела себя на аэродроме так спокойно и уверенно.

— Потому что думала, что ее спокойствию больше никто не угрожает, — кивает Джон, и вся картина выстраивается у него перед глазами. — Два человека представляли для нее угрозу — Чарльз Магнуссен и… ты. Есть вообще предел ее лжи и коварству? Боже… — Джон трет лицо ладонями, пытаясь успокоиться. — Ответь мне на один вопрос.

— На какой?

— Она ведь не вызывала скорую после того, как стреляла в тебя?

Вдруг в гостиной раздается звук захлопнувшейся двери, заставляя их вздрогнуть.

— Нет, Джон, я не вызывала скорую. Шерлок тебя обманул.

Ее голос звучит жестко, со стальными нотками неприязни. Через секунду в дверном проеме кухни возникает миссис Уотсон, с растрепанными от ветра волосами и все в той же красной куртке, которая так раздражает Шерлока.

— Мэри.

— Ну что же вы замолчали? Я пришла не вовремя? — она презрительно ухмыляется, осматривая их и делая верные выводы обо всем произошедшем до ее прихода. — Браво.

— Что ж, — Шерлок прочищает горло и поднимается со стула, — я, пожалуй, оставлю вас одних.

— Нет, отчего же? Ведь это касается _нас троих_, не так ли, Шерлок? Поэтому тебе совершенно незачем уходить.

Шерлок с секунду пристально смотрит на нее, потом снова садится.

— Верное решение, — она кладет сумку на стул и делает несколько шагов по кухне. — Знаешь, я узнала, что некто доктор Палмер интересовался моими анализами, — она бросила злой взгляд на Шерлока. — Так вот, у нас в больнице один доктор Палмер, и он в отпуске. Джон, тебя уже просветили насчет того, зачем нашему гению понадобился очередной маскарад?

— Только не пытайся строить из себя оскорбленную невинность, — Джон старается говорить спокойно, но вот-вот может снова выйти из себя.

— Даже в мыслях не было, _дорогой_, — она делает ударение на последнем слове. — Только не после той душещипательной сцены, которую я имела счастье наблюдать в аэропорту, — она прекрасно понимает, зачем, а точнее — почему Джон так поступил. Больше ее гордость задеть не могло ничто. — Особенно после твоей пламенной клятвы на Рождество. Я тронута.

— Даже я тогда верил, что ты хочешь измениться. Но, как выясняется, в тот вечер ты оплакивала не свой поступок, а то, что твоя устоявшаяся новая жизнь висела на волоске, — Шерлок настороженно наблюдает за гостьей, которая не удостаивает его ответом.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Прекрасный вопрос, Джон, — деланно равнодушно отвечает она и вдруг выхватывает из-за пояса пистолет и направляет его в голову Шерлока. — Может быть, за этим?

— Мэри, что ты творишь?! — Джон вскакивает, намереваясь оттолкнуть ее, отобрать у этой сумасшедшей оружие, но она приказывает ему замереть на месте.

— Даже не думай. Я еще не закончила.

— Мэри, остановись, подумай о ребенке! — пытается вразумить ее Джон.

— А что, тебе есть до этого дело? — она прямо смотрит на Шерлока, который не сводит глаз с дула пистолета, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, хотя бы внешнее.

— Тебе не надоело угрожать мне? Это уже третий раз, — вздыхает Шерлок. На самом деле он думает о том, что если она выстрелит, это будет крайне нелепо. Именно сейчас, когда у него есть Джон, ему очень не хочется умирать.

— Скажи, Шерлок, разве ты не заслужил этого? После всех бед, которые причинил Джону? — она делает шаг к нему.

— Думаю, я заслужил кое-что похуже, Мэри, — кивает он, переводя взгляд на нее. — Но мы оба знаем, что Джон так не считает. Может, уже начнем _оба_ уважать его чувства и _выбор_?

— Намекаешь на то, что я не уважала вашу с ним «дружбу»? Ты уводишь моего мужа и смеешь говорить мне об уважении?

— Бога ради, Мэри! — напоминает о своем присутствии Джон. — Ты своими руками разрушила все еще полгода назад, когда пыталась его убить!

— Ты знаешь, что это была вынужденная мера!

— Чтобы скрыть от меня свое прошлое? Это все, что, по-твоему, я заслужил?!

— Сейчас точно не время задавать глупые вопросы, Джон, с учетом того, что ты уже успел изменить мне с ним, — она кривит губы, кивая на их влажные после душа волосы.

— Измена — это громко сказано. Уж скорее я изменил ему с тобой. Ты почти убила его, и после этого у тебя хватило наглости явиться в больницу и угрожать ему! И чем ты это оправдала? Любовью? Ты не знаешь, что это такое!

— Как верно подмечено: почти убила. Может, из-за этого «почти» я сейчас здесь? — Мэри смотрит хищно, но Шерлок замечает, как ее рука с пистолетом начинает подрагивать.

— Чего же ты тогда ждешь? — Шерлок встает и, стараясь не замечать взгляд Джона, почти вплотную подходит к Мэри. — Давай, докажи ему в очередной раз свою истинную сущность. По крайней мере, это будет честнее, чем изображать паиньку, будучи профессиональным киллером в не такой уж прошлой жизни.

Дуло пистолета упирается ему в грудь, в ее глазах — чистейшая ненависть. Джон хочет сделать шаг, чтобы иметь возможность отвлечь ее, но она будто читает его мысли.

— Стой, где стоишь.

— Смелее, Мэри.

— Я… — она бросает взгляд на Джона, видит в его глазах страх, и что-то в выражении ее лица меняется. — Я бы выстрелила в него еще тысячу раз, Джон. Если бы это могло вернуть мне тебя. Но все ровно наоборот.

Она вновь переводит взгляд на Шерлока и нажимает спусковой крючок. Кроме щелчка ничего не происходит, и какие-то мгновения она с хищной улыбкой наслаждается промелькнувшим в глазах Шерлока страхом. Мэри с отвращением бросает оружие на стол и выходит в гостиную.

— Оставила его незаряженным. Чтобы не было искушения, — доносится оттуда.

Холмс неслышно выдыхает, прикрыв глаза.

— Ты, черт подери, совсем спятил?! — подлетевший к нему Джон разворачивает его к себе и почти в ярости смотрит на него.

— Я знал, что он не заряжен.

— Лжешь.

— Ладно, я _думал_, что он не заряжен.

— Идиот! — шипит Джон и выходит в гостиную.

Мэри стоит у окна, обхватив себя руками.

— Знаешь, Джон, — не оборачиваясь, говорит она. — Все было кончено еще до свадьбы, в день нашей помолвки. Все остальное напоминало фарс и жалкие потуги казаться нормальной семьей. Мне жаль, что все так, как оно есть. Я правда любила тебя. И люблю до сих пор.

— О, разумеется, по этой причине ты носишь чужого ребенка, — Джон чувствует почти такую же злость, как в тот вечер, когда узнал, что Мэри — не та, за кого себя выдает.

— Не драматизируй и не делай вид, что хотел быть его отцом, — парирует уже почти бывшая миссис Уотсон. — В этом я не хотела тебя обманывать, просто совершила ошибку.

Мэри увидела в Шерлоке реальную угрозу своему браку после его речи шафера на их с Джоном свадьбе. Поначалу, видя, как Джон тяжело переживает смерть лучшего друга, она искренне пыталась его поддерживать, а когда выяснилось, что он жив, она постаралась не показать свою злость на этого человека за то, что заставил Джона страдать, потому что видела, как Джон, несмотря на бурную реакцию в ресторане, счастлив его видеть. Она искренне пыталась с ним подружиться. Но она не могла забыть взгляд Джона на него, когда тот возник посреди их помолвки в образе официанта.

После их примирения Джон вновь бросился в расследования, что очень граничило с той ее жизнью, которую она пыталась забыть, заметая все следы. И каждый раз, когда он рассказывал ей о новом с Шерлоком деле, она видела его горящий взгляд и понимала, что он никогда так не смотрел на нее. Напрашивались неутешительные выводы. Однажды она сказала Джону, что пойдет по магазинам с Джанин, а сама поехала к Дэвиду. Ей нужен был друг, с которым можно поговорить, но в какой-то момент его готовность поддержать ее перешла черту, в результате чего она вскоре поняла, что беременна.  
Во время подготовки к свадьбе она постаралась выпроводить этих двоих неразлучников на расследование, чтобы спокойно сдать анализы.

Она знала, что эта ошибка может стоить ей всего, но прерывать беременность накануне торжества не решилась. Тем более, она не была абсолютно уверена, что забеременела не от Джона. А после свадьбы она тем более не могла ничего сделать, поскольку Шерлок Холмс, будь он неладен, раскрыл ее секрет в присутствии Джона. Ей оставалось только продолжать играть свою роль. Связь с Дэвидом — опрометчивый, отчаянный шаг, глупость, о которой она жалела и казнила себя. Именно поэтому новость о беременности так напугала ее, хотя она всегда хотела ребенка, но в той, прошлой жизни не могла завести его, потому что таким людям не положена семья.

— Мэри, я прошу тебя оставить этот дом и никогда больше не появляться в нашей жизни, — Джон старается говорить спокойно, но внутри у него настоящий хаос.

— Нашей, — кривит губы Мэри, оборачиваясь к нему. — Ты тоже не такой святой, каким хочешь казаться. Впрочем, ты прав. Больше меня это не касается. Шерлок?

Тот входит в гостиную, держа в руках пистолет Мэри.

— Хочешь вернуть? — усмехается она.

— Нет, я не верну тебе оружие.

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Говори.

— Наедине.

— Мэри, говорить не о чем, уходи! — повышает голос Джон.

— Я спросила не у тебя, — она стоит перед ними, сцепив пальцы.

— Хорошо, — вдруг говорит Шерлок, передавая пистолет Джону. — Джон, пожалуйста.

Джон колеблется, но все-таки забирает его и уходит в спальню Шерлока. Мэри лишь ухмыляется ему вслед.

— Полагаю, ты чувствуешь себя победителем, — переводит она взгляд на Шерлока.

— Речь не о скачках или букмекерских ставках. Речь о жизни человека, которого мы оба любим.

— Да, это я уже слышала. У тебя хватило наглости заявить об этом на свадьбе перед гостями.

— Это все, что тебя волнует? Общественное мнение? — Шерлок делает несколько шагов, сцепив руки за спиной, и вновь смотрит на собеседницу. — Ах да, конечно, на свадьбе ты так испугалась, потому что уже знала о беременности, и весьма неумело пыталась разыграть удивление, потому и не подала вида, что тебя оскорбила моя речь шафера, чтобы сохранить лицо перед гостями.

— Для таких как ты это, возможно, и неважно. Но сколько времени, по-твоему, Джон сможет выдерживать шепот за спиной о вашей паре? Он не к такой жизни всегда стремился. И ваши <i>чувства</i> могут не выдержать этой проверки.

Шерлок несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, не зная, что сказать на это. Ему остается только верить в Джона Уотсона так же, как он верит в него самого.

— Зачем на самом деле ты пришла?

— Больше всего мне хочется тебя прикончить, — кивает Мэри.

— Но, как мы выяснили, пистолет не заряжен.

Мэри неопределенно ухмыляется.

— Хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

— Ты сказала уже многое. Но твои поступки говорят больше слов.

— Ты победил, — она прямо смотрит ему в глаза. — Он твой. У меня больше нет сил бороться с тобой. Они мне еще пригодятся, — она кладет руку на живот, отводя взгляд.

— Так ты пришла пожелать нам счастья? — Шерлок скрещивает руки.

Мэри не отвечает, берет в кухне сумку, после чего проходит мимо него и останавливается уже на пороге квартиры.

— Знаешь, — она оборачивается к подошедшему Шерлоку. — Если я узнаю, что ты снова причинил ему боль, я убью тебя. И на этот раз я не промахнусь.

— Умоляю, Розамунд, — это обращение заставляет ее побледнеть. — Ты знаешь, что это разрушит его жизнь. Так что оставь свои угрозы. Меня они не впечатляют.

Мэри смотрит на него испуганным взглядом.

— А я понадеялась, что ты не успел это выяснить. Откуда…

— Нет, Джон не давал мне флешку. Я навел справки после того, как ты стреляла в меня. Информации о тебе достаточно в других источниках.

— И что ты намерен с ней делать? — настороженно уточняет Мэри-Розамунд.

— Вот она, истинная цель визита, — усмехается Холмс. — Тебе по-прежнему нечего бояться. Угроза умерла вместе с Магнуссеном. Но я настоятельно прошу тебя больше не появляться в нашей жизни.

— Похоже, у меня нет выбора. Бумаги о разводе пришлю Джону с юристом.

Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как она спускается, и говорит вслед:

— Постарайся не обманывать хотя бы Дэвида.

— Пошел к черту, — отмахивается она, и Шерлок слышит, как за стихающими шагами слышится хлопок входной двери.

Он выдыхает, ерошит волосы, захлопывает дверь квартиры и идет в спальню.

— Джон, все хорошо. Больше она нас не…

Шерлок запинается, видя, как хмурый Джон сидит на кровати, скрестив руки, а перед ним лежит пистолет Мэри.

— Все хорошо? — Шерлок не понимает, почему Джон злится.

Джон встает, подходит к нему с нечитаемым выражением лица и вдруг прижимает его к себе, обнимая.

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу, — ворчит он. — И твою манеру подставляться тоже.

Шерлок улыбается, тоже обнимая его, но его сердцебиение далеко от нормы.

— Вечно напрашиваешься на пулю, — продолжает Джон.

— Как и ты, — парирует Шерлок.

— Идиот, — выдыхает Джон и целует его. — Что она хотела от тебя?

— Пообещала убить меня, если я причиню тебе боль.

— Я начинаю жалеть, что не вызвал полицию.

— Брось, больше мы о ней не услышим. Но, я хочу ответить на твой вопрос, который ты задал до ее появления.

— Она уже на него ответила.

— А теперь отвечу я. Я пообещал, что мы никогда не подведем тебя и будем убеждать в этом всю жизнь. Но оба подвели. Да, она не вызывала скорую. Я сказал так ради тебя. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, тебе бы она вреда не причинила, а я должен был во всем разобраться. Но сейчас я думаю, что, возможно, в тот момент снова тебя предал.

— Перестань, — Джон прижимает палец к его губам. — Ты не предавал. Ни разу. Ты единственный, кто никогда меня не предавал.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Я это знаю, — Джон еще раз целует его, потом ведет в гостиную, где на столе по-прежнему стоит ноутбук с их новым делом. — Давай разберемся с этим, чтобы с чистой совестью вернуться в постель.

— С удовольствием.

\---

Предсказуемо, быстро справиться с этим у них не выходит. Они не спят уже почти двое суток, под звуки радио делая короткие перерывы на кофе и бутерброды, приготовленные заботливой домовладелицей миссис Хадсон. Шерлок постоянно находится на связи со своей сетью бездомных, Джон консультируется с ведущими программистами, но пока все, что им удалось выяснить, это то, что хакер, запустивший этот ролик на ТВ и чье имя они не смогли узнать, легально пересек границу, а след его теряется в Канаде.

— Как такое возможно, никаких связей, никаких зацепок! — восклицает Джон, заканчивая очередной безрезультатный разговор с одним из специалистов.

— Так грамотно заметать следы умел только Мориарти, но он мертв, Магнуссен — хороший кандидат, но тоже мертв, — рассуждает Шерлок. — Мы в тупике. Еще немного, и я соглашусь с мнением Майкрофта о моих умственных способностях, — Шерлок нервно захлопывает крышку ноутбука и падает в кресло напротив Джона, ероша волосы.

— Мы точно перебрали все варианты?

— Их было немного, и в этом уравнении слишком много неизвестных, — Шерлок потирает раненную ногу, что не ускользает от внимания Джона.

— Болит? — хмурится он.

— Когда заживает, всегда так, тебе ли не знать, — отмахивается Холмс. — Не будем отвлекаться на ерунду, с этим можно жить.

— Да, так мне сказал и твой брат, когда навещал в камере. С этим можно жить гораздо дольше шести месяцев, примерно так. Что?

Джон замечает, как Шерлок меняется в лице и теперь смотрит на него в упор.

— Повтори.

— Что именно?

— То, что тебе сказал мой брат, дословно.

— «Едва ли пулевое ранение причинит его здоровью больший вред, чем наркотики. С этим можно жить, доктор Уотсон, гораздо дольше шести месяцев», — припоминая каждое слово, повторяет Джон, все еще не улавливая, о чем думает Холмс.

— Я полный идиот, — сквозь зубы заявляет Шерлок, прокручивая в голове все разговоры с братом и приходя к единственному верному выводу.

— Что происходит и кому ты пишешь? — спрашивает Джон, когда Шерлок достает свой смартфон и начинает набирать на нем сообщение.

Шерлок молчит, пишет в SMS только одно слово и отправляет его Майкрофту Холмсу.

«Спасибо. ШХ»

Ответ приходит через десять секунд.

«За что?»

«Ты понял. ШХ»

Следует минутная пауза, после чего на телефон Шерлока снова приходит оповещение.

«Я говорил, что твоя смерть разбила бы мне сердце»

Шерлок улыбается, чувствуя глубокие сожаления за многолетнюю вражду со старшим братом. Майкрофт рисковал всем ради его свободы, которая на этот раз была реальным синонимом и залогом его, Шерлока, жизни. Конечно, только он мог понять, кто за этим стоит. Не без помощи Джона, своей путеводной звезды.

— Может, наконец, расскажешь, что ты понял, гений? — ворчливо просит Джон.

— Джон, все прекрасно. Мы раскрыли дело, — Шерлок встает и, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, начинает расхаживать по комнате. — Можно сказать, что его раскрыл ты.

— Я? — Джон встает и подходит к нему. — И даже этого не понял?

— Ну, это как обычно, — усмехается Холмс, за что получает шуточный тычок в плечо. — Ты не понимаешь? Это Майкрофт! Все это устроил Майкрофт, чтобы я остался на свободе.

Джон осознает сказанное и смотрит на Шерлока широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Да, мы же знаем, что Мориарти и Магнуссен обладали такими связями, но почему мы сразу не подумали о твоем брате?!

— У него слишком благородный образ, чтобы допустить, что он может пойти против правительства.

— И, тем не менее, его возможности соразмерны, если не больше тех, которые были у них.

— Теперь все ясно. После твоего выстрела ему удалось отсрочить мой отъезд, но потом он решил сделать ход конем и закрепить результат.

— Он всегда умел договариваться, не так ли? Со мной было точно так же. Произошедшее в аэропорту было представлено как несчастный случай. Разрешение на оружие у меня есть, и якобы браунинг выстрелил случайно, а потерпевший не имеет претензий, поэтому дело закрывается за отсутствием состава преступления.

— Именно, Джон. Думаю, ему удалось убедить совет в необходимости моего присутствия в Лондоне.

— И состряпать липовое расследование, ниточки которого ведут в другую страну.

— И спрятать там исполнителя под программой защиты свидетелей. Блестяще, — впервые Джон видит, что глаза Шерлока светятся так же, как во время разгадывания ребусов Мориарти. Только на этот раз такое восхищение вызвал в нем поступок родного брата. — Готов спорить, этот хакер проходил как важный свидетель по одному из дел с мошенничеством в крупном размере.

— Так, и что теперь? — уточняет Джон.

— Потанцуем? — вдруг говорит Шерлок, делая радио погромче.

— Что? Ты серьезно?

— По-настоящему.

— А твоя нога?

— Мы же не брейкданс собираемся танцевать, — фыркает Холмс, протягивая Джону руку.

— И только не вальс.

— Ни за что, — Шерлок с улыбкой обнимает его за талию, Джон кладет руку на его плечо, они переплетают пальцы свободных рук и начинают медленно двигаться в такт звучащей из приемника мелодии. — Знаешь, возможно, он собирался реализовать свой план и так, но ты его опередил, что только сыграло ему на руку. Помогло выиграть время.

— Да, вполне в его духе, — Джон прижимается к нему, крепче сжимая его руку в своей.

— Я не знаю, как смогу тебя отблагодарить за все, — тихо говорит Шерлок.

— Просто будь живым, хорошо? — так же тихо отвечает Джон, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Обещаю, — выдыхает Шерлок и наклоняется, чтобы встретиться с губами доктора в благодарном поцелуе.

Все возвращается на круги своя: детектив и его доктор снова вместе, снова дома, в родной гостиной со смайликом на стене, с рогами буйвола в наушниках и черепом на камине, стоящим рядом с коллекцией насекомых в рамке и конвертами, припечатанными к дереву ножом. Их ждут новые расследования, опасные загадки и подозрительные клиенты, но это их жизнь, и они просто счастливы делить ее пополам. Как и должно быть.

**P.S.**

К вечеру того же дня Шерлок и Джон получат на электронную почту Холмса видеозапись. На кадрах запечатлен момент убийства медиа-магната Чарльза Магнуссена, только погибает он не от выстрела Шерлока Холмса, а от шальной пули, преждевременно выпущенной одним из снайперов, окруживших Эпплдор. Их спокойствию, наконец, ничто не угрожает.


End file.
